SAGE EFFECT
by I shall wear midnight
Summary: I didn't expect to die so soon, i didn't expect to be reborn with a certain pair of ripple patterned eyes. And i most certainly did not expect to be reincarnated in the mass effect universe. But maybe with these eyes i can help halt the coming cataclysm, all i have to do is survive. (Rated T at the moment, but may change later. possible OCXFemshep.)
1. Confusion abounds

**I am rather tentatively branding this as a crossover story, on account of it having one recognizable element from the Narutoverse. Well anyways read, review, and criticize what an awful writer i am. Enjoy(or dont.)**

**VVVVVV**

The problem wasn't that the car had hit me, that kind of thing was survivable with a few broken bones as a granted mercy. The problem was that i was dead. No getting around it, no messing about. I was as dead, if not deader, than a doornail. I floated above my dead, rather mangled body.

"ANTHONY SULLIVAN?"

I didn't hear the voice so much as i felt it. And it was most certainly a voice that spoke in all capitals. I turned slowly and wasn't surprised much surprised by what i saw. "You'd be death then?"

"INDEED."

The correct emotion should have been fear or sadness. But i wasn't one to be too shaken up about things i couldn't change. So i simply nodded my head. And shrugged emphatically. "All right then."

Death's face adopted a confused expression, without actually changing in any way. He was a master of the art of expressionless expression. "YOURE NOT GOING TO CRY OR STRUGGLE? OR SAY SOME SUCH NONSENSE ABOUT THIS BEING UNFAIR?"

I shook my head. Quite resolute.

"No I'm about ready to die."

Death tried another question. Wanting to cover every angle. "YOURE NOT EVEN GOING TO CHALLENGE ME TO A GAME?"

Again i shook my head. "No i'd definitely lose. No just take me wherever it is I'm supposed to go."

Death hefted his razor sharp scythe. And swung it down in an arc that sliced individual atoms in half in its descent and tended to slice sounds in two. And so with a whisper quiet 'swish' the thread that bound my soul to my regretfully mangled body was cut. And i began to float away. Not up or down, simply away. "Where am i going?"

And Death said. "WHERE YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO GO."

"Oh, alright then, goodbye."

"UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN."

**VVVVVV**

When next consciousness touches me, things are different. All is dark muffled and peaceful. Its quiet, So quiet i can hear my heartbeat. I momentarily note this as rather odd. As i probably shouldn't have one anymore. But if this is the afterlife than i certainly don't mind.

I don't know how long things stay this way. One minute, or a thousand years but eventually. Things...Change. Heat, constriction, pressure. Something is off and I'm out of the loop. There is suddenly a barrage of noise and sensation. And then...

Light, blinding light. I can barely see anything but fuzzy imperceptible shapes. And i can hear...

Voices. Chatting in what i soon recognize as english. Its indistinct at first. I can only hear small muffled snippets of speech.

"damn it...stabilize!...fading!"

I was suddenly very freaked out. Who needed stabilizing?! Was it me?

"No!...were...-sing her!"

No, as far as i knew i was still a he. Which meant that they were talking about someone else. Which was good.

"Just hold on Jessica!"

A new voice said, no longer were the noises and sights of the world out of sync. Everything was coming into sharp focus.

"Please Jessica! The baby is safe, but i need you to pull through too! I wont lose you!"

What was going on here? Who were these people? And where was i? Then suddenly it clicked. I had a front row seat to a birth.

MY birth.

I could hear a woman screaming in agony. Her cries intermittent with low heaving sobs. It must have been my mother.

"She's losing too much blood!"

One of the nurses yelled.

I could see one of the doctors pull my apparent father aside. They spoke in low hushed tones. I couldn't make out much. But i know i heard;

"...nothing we can do."

Oh god. My mother was dying. I hadn't even properly met her yet and my mother was dying.

My father turned from the doctor. And towards my mothers side. Making long deliberate strides. From where i had been lain. I could see him clasp her hands with his.

"Jess i- i don't know how to say this bu-"

My mother raised a shaky finger. And placed it, gently on his lips silencing him. Her teary eyed expression saying more than words could ever convey.

"I know dearest, i know. Just...

One last request."

My father nodded, vigorously.

"Anything just name it!"

My mother convulsed. And screamed her agony for all to hear. She settled down, sobbing as she spoke her next words.

"Let me hold him, just this once. Please..."

My father nodded and walked to were i lay. He picked me up gently, and brought me to my mothers side. She reached up. And shakily took me in her embrace. Her hold on me was firm. Even as the rest of her shook and convulsed. Her next words were to me.

"Your eyes, you have such strange little eyes."

She said, as she gave a shaky, watery little chuckle.

"I can already...tell how special you are...you're going to do...great things."

She said, her voice was shaking. And her breathing was ragged. She looked up at my father. Then back at me. She placed a kiss on my forehead. And i sensed the gravity of what she had just done. This was her first, and only blessing to me.

She held me close to her. And i could hear her heartbeat slowing.

She again looked up at my father. Her voice now only a barely audible whisper.

"I love you both. So much."

And then i heard her heart stop.

**VVVVVV**


	2. Would you perchance like some tea?

**Hey guy's, Midnight here. I promised myself that id get this chapter out by Monday, and since its not yet midnight at the time of this A.N. I kept to my deadline! I just want to thank those of you who took the time to read and review the first chapter. and I really am flattered to be getting so much positive feedback. So thank you all SO much. Anyways read review and I hope that its better!**

**vvvvvv**

I suppose not much can be said of the hour's that followed, it was of course a tragic night. But the standard after birth procedures had be followed. I was weighed, measured, and (i really wish i had been asleep for this bit.) circumcised.

After that i was wrapped in a ridiculously soft blanket,a fluffy little fleece cap was placed atop my bald head. And i was placed in in the tender mercies of the head nurse, a grey-haired matronly hispanic woman. She carried me a little ways, humming as she walked. "So mi hijo, what's your name eh?"

She asked me as she bustled along with me in tow. She looked down at my name-tag, and gave a wide smile. "Matthew eh?, thats your name? Well hey there Matthew, my names gloria."

She then bent down conspiratorially. As if about to divulge a secret. "But you can call me Auntie Gloria. Ok mi hijo?"

I gave a small smile. And she beamed back. "Well, its about time i put you to sleep. Buenos noches pequeno."

I was placed in a small cot next to a few other dosing children. And gloria departed, leaving me alone with the other snuffling infants. I was glad since it gave me a little time to think.

Ok...

So i had, through means as yet unknown been transported to a time or possibly universe not my own. By the living personification of death. I had no way of knowing where i was, or at this point who i was. Hell, i didn't even know what i looked like!

I had a happy enough life before...

Well, all of this. But it had not been a particularly fulfilled one either. I had just been starting out in college. With a major in the arts. But had been struggling to pay for the increasingly expensive tuition.

And then out of nowhere I died.

I had been celebrating my 19th birthday with a few friends before it happened, a movie was watched, some rather terrible tasting beer was consumed, and a few gifts were received.

I left my best friends house at what i fuzzily remember as two a.m. I had been tottering along a deserted road, heading home.

I heard the car before i saw it.

There was the flash of lights. The blaring of a horn, a moment of indescribable pain. The sensation of flying. And then darkness.

Then of course there had been death, sending me off to who new where. And now here i was, wrapped in a fluffy blanket and trapped inside the body of an infant. I gave a small yawn, much to my surprise. But then, i was no longer in the body of a young adult. I was in the far less energy efficient body of an infant. And it had been a rather hectic day. (I guess being born could really take it out of you.) I suppose I could reflect on the rest later. I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep.

VVVVVV

My dreams were strange. And very, very lucid.

There was a huge white expanse. Extending farther than i could believe in every direction. I was in my old body, the one i had before it had been made one with the pavement by an SUV.

"AH MR SULLIVAN."

I looked around and was surprised by what i saw. Death was reclining sedately in a small chair. A book rested in his hand. And his scythe rested against the back of his seat. He had a kettle on the boil. He took the kettle off the hot plate, poured the boiling water into a small pot. Placed some tea-bags inside. And gave the mixture a quick stir. He poured some into two small cups and proffered one to me.

"WOULD YOU PERCHANCE LIKE SOME TEA?"

I shook in place and grit my teeth in annoyance.

"Tea?!"

I yelled.

"After all the crap your bony ass put me through, you have the nerve to offer me tea?! I'm a goddamn baby!"

But i was never one to refuse a meal or drink. And so i took the proffered cup.

"YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL, MOST PEOPLE DON'T EVEN GET THE REINCARNATION OPTION."

Death said as he daintily sipped his tea. And flipped a page of his book. Again i grit my teeth, who the hell did this spectral jackass think he was?!

"Grateful!? Oh thats rich! I've been torn from my family and friends, and thrown into a situation and world i know nothing about!"

Death simply shrugged as he set his book down.

"I BELIEVE I SHOULD POINT OUT THAT YOU ARE ALSO NOT DEAD. AND BESIDES, IT WASNT MY DECISION. I SIMPLY DO AS I AM INSTRUCTED BY THE POWERS THAT BE."

I gave a derisive little laugh. "And i suppose thier getting some quality entertainment out of it then?"

I asked, attempting to charge the question with as much venom and sarcasm as i could muster.

"HARDLY."

Death said, as he took another sip of his tea.

"IN FACT I BELIEVE THEY EXPECT A GREAT DEAL OF YOU."

I was incredulous. What in the hell was going on?

"You know i would have been perfectly happy with just going into the great beyond, or whatever the hell it is you do when you die."

I said as i took a sip of tea. Earl grey, i noted absentmindedly. Death leveled his gaze at me.

"APPARENTLY NOT AN OPTION, AND BESIDES YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN THE SECOND PART OF OUR LITTLE GIFT TO YOU."

I gazed at him nonplussed. Confusion riddling my features.

"Second part?"

I asked hesitantly. Considering what these people considered a gift, I shuddered to imagine what else they had in store for me.

"LOOK DOWN."

Death intoned. I did as I was instructed and looked down at the floor. It had been polished to a reflective shine. I didn't look all that different. Same long bridged nose, the same small mouth that seemed caught in a perpetual frown, and the same long black hair. And then i looked at my eyes. Now, theres a lot I could be convinced to believe, I could believe that I had met and even shared a cup of tea with Death on two separate occasions, i could even believe i had been reincarnated. But this...

This was so far ahead of the realms of possibility that it looped around the back of them. There was no effing way I had the Rinnegan.

"N-no way."

I stuttered, almost falling out of my chair.

"No way in hell."

I looked up at Death who was again reading his book.

"Uh, Death?"

He looked up, and snapped his book shut.

"YES?"

He asked expectantly. His fingers steepled in front of him. He looked at me over the top of them.

"Um, could you kindly explain what the hell this is?!"

I yelled, pointing at my new ripple patterned eyes. Death said nothing. He simply kept looking at me, or possibly through me. I could never really tell.

"I BELIEVE YOU ALREADY KNOW, COULD YOU PERHAPS MAKE YOUR QUESTION MORE SPECIFIC?"

I had a myriad of questions among the growing throng, I picked one at random.

"W-why!?"

Death raised a finger. And tilted his head at me.

"AGAIN NOT MY IDEA, THOUGH I DO BELIEVE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED IT SAID SOMETHING ABOUT IT SEEMING LIKE A GOOD IDEA AT THE TIME. HE WAS NEVER PARTICULARLY BRIGHT."

Death took a final sip of tea, placed the book within the folds of his tattered robes, and stood up gripping the handle of his (terrifying) scythe.

"IM AFRAID THATS ALL THE TIME WE HAVE, IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP. MR SULLIVAN."

I stood and turned from the table, and began to walk away.

"Yeah whatever, thanks for the friggin tea."

I said as i began to walk away. And everything faded to black.

VVVVVV

I was momentarily blinded by the lights overhead as i awoke, and i took a moment to let my eyesight adjust. And now that i really looked, there were definite changes in my vision. Everything was clearer, and sharper, colors were brighter and more vivid. And overall everything just seemed…

Slower than before. In my past life i had astigmatism, and to suddenly have perfect totally flawless vision, when i used to have trouble seeing fifteen feet in front of me, was a little jarring. I heard a low hissing noise as the door opened. And Gloria shuffled in, she smiled around the room looking at each of us in turn.

"Buenos dias ninos, who's hungry?"

I wasn't really eager to go back to eating baby food, but i was hungry. And i usually ate what was put in front of me, no matter what it happened to be. (Never could stand broccoli though, no matter how old i got.) She ended up feeding us a sort of nutrient smoothie, it tasted vaguely of bananas and cinnamon. She spent about five minutes with each of us, giving us each half a bottle. As she was finishing with me i heard a '_swish_' as the door opened. Gloria turned as she was holding me. And i saw my father walk in.

"I'm-uh here for my son."

He said uncomfortably. Shifting from his left foot to his right. The six-foot-five salt and pepper-haired man looked rather out of place in a maternity ward.

"I'm gonna need a name hon."

My father stuttered a bit as he repeated my new name. and pulled out a small official looking form.

"Um, Matthew price, Matthew john price."

Gloria looked down at me and smiled. Shifting me slightly so that the weight of my head was supported in the crook of her arm.

"oh what this little cutie?"

My father took a look at me, giving me a quick once-over. Before finally settling his gaze on my eyes. He looked back up at gloria, and gave a quick nod.

"Yeah thats definitely him."

He said, as gloria set my blanketed form on a metal bassinet. She walked over to him, and held her hand out expectantly.

"Imma need to see that release form hon, cant have you leaving with the wrong baby."

He fumbled a little bit as he handed her a small sheaf of paper, gloria took it silently looked thoroughly over the papers. Before finally handing them back to my father.

"Bien, everythings in order dear. Lemme just get a onesie on the little one."

My father gave a quick nod and an awkward smile, scratching the back of his head a little. Gloria turned and walked towards me, picked me up and carried me into a small closet like room to change me. She unwrapped me from the confines of the blanket and plopped me down on the table, before doing a quick double take.

"ay dios mio! Is it supposed to be that large at birth!?"

I followed her line of sight, saw what she was looking at and tried mightily not to blush. Never the less after some momentary struggling a onesie was slipped over my bald baby head, and i was carried back out to my father. He had found a small chair to occupy while he waited.

(It is a little known fact that men can find a chair anywhere if they look long enough. A skill that was cultivated and passed down soon after the invention of department stores.)

He stood up as we approached and gingerly accepted me. He shifted his arms a bit as he familiarized himself with how to properly carry me. He gave a little wave as he began to depart.

"Thank you for looking after him!"

My father yelled behind him as he passed under the doorframe. I saw gloria give a wide smile over my fathers shoulders.

"It was my pleasure amigo!, if you ever need any help with raising the pequenõ don't hesitate to ask!"

My father smiled. Gave another wave, and rounded a corner. We went down a few more corridors, before finally arriving at an elevator. He pressed a few commands on a touchscreen next to the elevator, and the door opened with a whisper quiet hiss. We stepped inside and began our descent.

(The music was, invariably awful.)

we eventually reached the ground floor. And my father began to make way to the exit. Before he heard a voice behind, calling to him from some fifteen feet away. He turned as the unknown approached.

"Mister price?! Mister price?! Could you please stop for just a moment?!"

My father stopped and slowly turned around, giving the doctor that had called him a quick once-over. He was a small skinny little man with mousy brown hair, glasses and an eager almost manic smile. And he wore an odd doctors uniform that i found strangely familiar.

"Im sorry to bother you sir. but id like to take a little of your time to talk about your sons eyes."

My dad didn't seem to be in any mood to deal with the skinny toothpick of a man, but i could tell that the mention of my eyes had his interest piqued. He gave a slow grudging turn of the head. The doctor smiled, his smile growing even larger than before.

"Excellent my office is on the main floor. We won't have long to walk."

He turned on his heel and almost rocketed away. His small dapper shoes clicking on the linoleum floor of the lobby. My father belatedly followed, his mind seemed to be running a few seconds behind. The little man led him through a small twist of corridors before finally stopping in front of a small automatic door. He punched in a quick five-digit code, there was a small '_beep! _' and the door opened. The man walked inside depositing his bag near the door. His office was a small cluttered affair, random pieces of paper and various books cluttered his desk and the floor. The man gestured toward a chair that stood before his desk, my father nodded and sat.

"Alright doc, what business do you have with my sons eyes?"

"W-well sir its just that they're very odd."

My fathers voice was low and level, and his expression was blank. But I could feel his tension, his muscles were coiling and tensing like springs yearning to be free. This guy was pissing him off. He carefully raised one eye.

"Is that a problem?"

"You have to understand, this mutation is new, unique and incredibly strange. We've never seen anything quite like it. Im sorry to ask, but could there have been some chance of prenatal Eezo exposure? Or some sort of radiation exposure?"

"Well my wife Jessica traveled from Earth to the Attican traverse. Thats the only time she could have any sort of Eezo exposure, but Matthew was conceived here. I'm a biotic myself, but from what i understand thats rarely hereditary and it certainly doesn't cause anything like-"

He quickly gestured at me, indicating my eyes.

"-well that."

The Doctor nodded, and gave a small smile. I could see something in his face, in his eyes, he was looking for something. When next he spoke his voice sounded almost interrogative .

"You haven't the faintest clue as to how this happened? You truly have no clue whatsoever?"

My fathers tone turned, gaining a harder less forgiving edge. And his eyes narrowed glowing a dull cobalt blue for just a moment, and i felt the room change. Everything felt…. colder, i looked up and noticed my father was flaring his biotics. His expression making it quite clear that the conversation was over.

"No i don't know how it happened, and i'll thank you to stop asking."

The skinny little Doctor raised his hands placatingly, a small smirk appearing on his thin ratty little face.

"Very well then sir, i can see i've taken up too much of your time. Please dont let me detain you."

My father sat up stiffly, gave a small curt nod. And left the room, slamming the door behind him.

**vvvvvv**

Dr Petrov straightened his tie as the indignant colonist and his baby son left the room. So, by his own admission the father knew nothing. It wasn't all that surprising but what could you expect from these backwater colonial types? But its not like he could complain. The Illusive man had personally assigned him to this colony. He _could_ have said no but then, he could also have shot himself. (A quicker, simpler, and easier way of committing suicide) So he had simply complied. And he followed one of Cerberus's golden rules.

What the Illusive man wants, the Illusive man gets, no questions asked, ever.

He had given a short report to the illusive man on the last nights new births. The Illusive man expressed a mild interest in one of the children. Some strange little spacer freak with a monsters eyes. So petrov had asked his questions and gained almost nothing to show for it. He wasn't eager to send his report. But he supposed it couldn't really be helped. So he pulled up his personal holo-computer, punched in the necessary codes. And waited. The screen flickered as the Illusive mans face came into view. His face totally devoid of expression.

"Ah Petrov, did you get anything about what i asked you to research?"

Petrov was all supplication and small nervous little smiles as he gave his report.

"Ah well, the father- "

"Knew nothing?"

Petrov was a little surprised as the Illusive man sat back and took a puff of his ever present cigar. How the hell did he do it? Petrov could sometimes swear that the man knew what his question was going to be before he did. Conversations with him didn't really feel like conversations. They felt like games, and it felt like no matter what move you made it was the wrong one. The man was a thriced damned puppeteer, but then you didn't become the leader of a group like Cerberus without knowing a thing or ten about manipulation. Petrov thought of all this, but simply answered;

"No sir, nothing at all."

The Illusive man nodded, exhaling a gust of smoke.

"I expected as much, continue on petrov. Keep me posted on any new developments, Illusive man out."

The screen winked off, and Petrov slumped back in his chair, thanking whatever gods existed that it was over with.

**vvvvvv**

My father weaved his way through through the corridors, and soon i found that were back in the lobby. He began to pace towards the exit, and i devoted some time to thinking everything over. from everything i'd seen it was fairly obvious that i was in the mass effect universe. What with talk of biotics and eezo and the Attican traverse, though i didn't know exactly know where or when i was. But i supposed that could wait until later. My father reached the exit, and as we passed through the automatic doors, i heard an electronic voice chime.

"_You are now leaving Mindoir general hospital, have a pleasant day!_"

Wait a goddamn minute, Mindoir?!

Oh shit.

**vvvvvv**

**Ill try to get an update out to you guys every other Monday. If you have a question, leave it in the review section or PM me thanks for reading! Midnight out!**


	3. Development, reflections on

Hey guys! Midnight here. I want to thank each and every person who either followed me or the story or dropped a review. It really is shocking and humbling to have so many people invested in my work, so again thank you all so very, very much!

Also, some music i listened to while i wrote this:

Metallica-fade to black

Fredo santana- jealous.

(don't know the artist)- Fiesta de guerra

Naruto ost-yogensha

Naruto ost-kouen

Skrillex-Bangarang

Henry mendez-El tiburon

ludacris-Area codes

VVVVVV

I do not own naruto or mass effect, if i did i would have made it so that they had at least two more months to make a better ending cause DAYUM. And as for naruto if i owned that, i would have just stuck with Madara as a villain. Because kishi seriously jumped the shark when he made Kaguya the villain. Hell, he did goddamn backflips over it!

VVVVVV

Of all the goddamn planets i could have been born on! I would have been cool with Earth or Tiptree, hell i would have preferred fucking Omega, but Mindoir?! Someone, somewhere was laughing at me. And I can see how a pirate attack might hit a place like Mindoir hard.

Right now its only a small frontier farming settlement. With a population of about five hundred or six hundred people. Its reminds me of a small country town back on Earth. Where everybody seems to know everyone else. And its a tight-knit community. Almost as soon as my father was through the front door of our small two-bedroom box house, he was getting heart-felt tearful condolences from our neighbors. The loss had obviously crushed him, in the brief time i had seen them together. My mother and father seemed to have something truly special, the kind of love and devotion oftentimes only spoken of in fairy-tales.

(Or badly written romance novels.)

I suppose i could, at the risk of sounding horribly saccharine, call it true love.

I like to think that in the months that followed, my presence buoyed him at least somewhat. Gave him something to get up in the morning for. In the months that followed i learned quite a lot about my father, Insofar as i could tell, he worked in the construction of the colony. He had lived here since its inception, and he had a personal hand in the construction of almost every important building and landmark. I found it rather funny that he probably helped build the hospital i was born in.

In between his work, and taking care of me he had little time for much else. So oftentimes i was left at the local daycare center, in the care of Auntie Gloria. I suppose there isn't really much to be said of the time i spent there. The time spent with Gloria was pleasant at least. But honestly what else can i say? There really wasn't much for my baby self to do but eat, shit, and sleep. Though at times it was really uncomfortable. My first set of teeth growing in hurt like hell as they grew through my gums. All these new bones moving growing and shifting into position certainly didn't help. And have you ever felt the plates of bone that makes up your skull fuse together? For some odd reason you feel pain more acutely at this stage in life. So i could feel them all. Every growing bone, every new tooth. I was at least happy to feel my musculature developing. So i began teaching myself to crawl around and move a bit, i was glad when i finally got the fine muscle control to do it properly. My father seemed to find it amusing whenever i lost my balance and slumped onto my stomach. Which made it all the more gratifying when i got it down.

The Rinnegan was also developing alongside my body, and changed my perception of the world by small degrees. Not only was my vision excellent, it heightened my reflexes as well. And after awhile i even began to see chakra with them. It turns out everyone has a tiny amount of chakra. Just enough to keep them alive, its just such a tiny supply thats its practically useless. I could also see nature chakra. It hung like a thick golden mist in the trees and fields that surrounded our town. And as for my own chakra, it seemed the Rinnegan was forcing my chakra coils to properly develop, so as to keep up with the supply of chakra it steadily seemed to need more of.

As far as i could tell, the only reason that chakra supplies in this universe were so pathetically small, was because nobody ever used chakra, and were never really even aware of it. So peoples chakra coils fell into misuse, its rather like a muscle atrophying after not being used for too long.

I tried to mold and manipulate chakra myself, but dragging it to the surface was an uphill battle. all i could ever manage was a small opaque ball of chakra that flickered and dissipated like the weak flame of a candle. Though i suppose it wasn't surprising, considering my age of barely eight months, i didn't think my chakra coils were up for any kind of worthwhile manipulation. But at least i was learning how to do it early.

VVVVVV

Age: 1 year 3 months

I finally mastered the subtle art of walking at about fifteen months old, for me it was never a matter of not knowing how. It was a matter of having legs strong enough to support my weight. But i was happy enough for the free range of movement, and my father finally started taking me out more. The colony was small and developing, and since my birth it had expanded.

Mindoir is primarily a farming colony, and if you look into the distance. You can see the new fields being planted every day. Its small now, but mindoir is quickly becoming a trading hub. As the colonies in the attican traverse get larger and larger. Ships, supplies, and new people come down every day. Its a calm idyllic existence, far removed from the worries and troubles that plagued my old life. Sometimes if my father gets off early enough, he'll take me into the forests that surround the colony. The trees and foliage are alien and strange, and the noises of the creatures that dwell within are even more so.

But i can see the forest on a totally different level, thanks to the Rinnegan. Colors are contrasted and bright. Chakra signatures dance across my vision as the creatures of the forest go about their lives. The whole breadth of the forest, its spread out before me in a kaleidoscope of color and beauty. And so ive grown to love these little forest walks i take with my father. We don't really do much but walk in silence, but words arent really needed. This is where i finished most of my initial physical development, Its a young relatively weak body. So sometimes i stumble or fall, though i think my father is somewhat freaked out that i don't cry. I still react, small grunts or indignant little squeaks,

(i don't care if i'm in the body of a toddler! On the inside i'm a grown man damn it! And i refuse to cry!)

But regardless my father could tell i wasn't like other children. I was usually rather quiet and withdrawn, and not very vocal either. I rarely made too much of a fuss, which i think my dad was quite appreciative of. Though i couldnt yet speak, so i usually just resorted to small vocalizations and relatively subtle body language. Well, as subtle as i could make it. It served its purpose well enough.

Even if it did club my pride like a baby seal at times

VVVVVV

Age: 1 year 6 months

I spoke my first word today, funnily enough it was a criticism. See, my father was making an attempt to put my mother behind him. And had been making an attempt to go out and meet women, but for all his physique and intimidating stature. I had the feeling that he was somewhat socially awkward. And social interaction didnt really seem to be his forte, regardless his few friends seem to set him up on constant blind dates. This annoyed me for more than a few reasons, partly because it took away from our time together. And also partly because he always seemed to get set up with exactly the wrong kind of woman.

They were was nothing ever particularly wrong with them physically. But they all just seemed like the kind of loose floozy more interested in sex than in commitment. And pardon me if my intrusiveness seems unfounded. But i have a vested interest in this shit!

(one of these bitches could end up being my stepmother!)

And i'll be damned if its some bitchy little leech thats just going to break my fathers heart.

It all started when on one night. One of my fathers friends, a large jockular guy named Maurice set him up on a date with one of his (many) female friends. He seemed to be a man stuck in the past. He slicked his hair back. Wore muscle shirts and jeans. and kept a pack of marlboro reds rolled in his sleeves. He works on the ranches and farms that surround the colony.

He set my father up with a girl that i hated. She was the perfect example of the kind of girl I didn't want my father dating. She might have been half-way good looking. If she didnt cake herself in makeup and terrible smelling perfume. She just seemed so slutty and fake, and it didn't help that her voice was screechy and annoying.

I made my disapproval known when she brought her powdery makeupped face right into mine while i was sitting on our couch.

"Awww he's sooo cute!"

She said in her high shrill falsetto. Now don't get me wrong, at the age I am now. Women fawn over me all the time, and i thoroughly enjoy it. (especially when they bend right down and give me an excellent view of their cleavage.)

But this….

This girl was a whore, a hussy a-

"bitch!"

I didn't really mean to say it, to be honest the fact that i could speak at all surprised me. But I definitely wasn't as surprised as the aforementioned hussy.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT LITTLE BASTARD SAY?!"

She screeched, my father tried to stammer a few hollow apologies, but I could tell his heart wasn't in it. The hussy stormed out our front door, in a towering indignant rage. My father very carefully watched as she stomped away from the house. It was only then that i noticed he was shaking. I expected anger or a reprimand, but when he turned around his eyes were watering. And his hand was clamped tightly around his mouth. He turned back around, made especially sure she was out of earshot….

And then he busted out laughing.

He positively shook with laughter, holding his stomach as his eyes watered and he laughed himself hoarse. After a good minute of guffawing, he finally settled down enough to speak.

"You know son, i can't help but agree."

VVVVVV

Age: 2 years 3 months

Now that i could speak, our small forest walks had more substance to them, as a tottered along beside my father we oftentimes held small conversations. Often my questions were about the surrounding wildlife, this obviously wasn't earth. And the flora and fauna of the alien planet enthralled me. In my other life, I had an insatiable hunger for the natural world. And I had spent quite a lot of my (other) childhood looking at and drawing random wildlife and plants. And that hadn't changed in this life. I bombarded my Dad with question after question. He was usually apologetic in telling me that he new next to nothing about the local flora and fauna. Besides of course the occasional piece of game he had obtained when times were lean. And the colony had been little more than a village with a spaceport.

Once my father had exhausted what little knowledge he had. He decided to take me to what would become my favorite structure in the entire town.

VVVVVV

"Papa?"

"Yes matthew?"

"Whats that big building your taking me too?"

My father stepped in front of the huge wooden front doors. Spreading his arms wide, as if performing some sort of show for an unseen audience.

"This my wayward son, is one of the single greatest buildings you will ever step into! This is a repository of knowledge, made available for all to use! This my son, is a library."

So much reading! Now before you assume I'm complaining, let me say that it was an absolute paradise for me. All the knowledge and advancements of a humanity literally hundreds of years ahead of the one i left behind. And it was all at my fingertips, the Rinnegan made it pathetically easy to memorize all the new information that passed beneath my eyes. All of it learned and assimilated rather quickly. My Father was surprised by my veracity for research material, and the speed with which i continued to seek ever-more knowledge. If i was going to survive this galaxy i was going to have to know as much as i could about it.

VVVVVV

The librarian was carting another batch of data-pads as her assistant ran past her in the opposite direction. Her cart was equally laden down.

"Hey who exactly is doing all this research? Were being worked to the bone!"

She asked exasperatedly, this was the third damned cart! Her assistant simply smirked,

"you're not going to believe who it is."

She yelled behind her as she moved the cart into the archives. The librarian was confused as to what that meant. Though as she made it through the double doors the mystery solved itself. She saw a little boy, accompanied by his father. Apparently attempting to bury himself in datapads. This kid couldn't been more than what? ….three years old? And he was reading-

"Notes on Turian physiology?!"

She looked disbelievingly down at the boy. What business did a toddler have reading things like this?! It simply didn't make any sense. Did this child even know a quarter of these words meanings?

"Um excuse me?"

The child looked and for the first time she noticed his eyes. All lavender purple, no sclera at all. The pupils were surrounded by four concentric black circles She was creeped out, and a little bit taken aback, but she collected herself as the boy addressed her.

"Yes? Do you need something?"

The librarian was at a loss, not entirely sure of what to say. Even in the way he spoke he seemed far beyond his years.

"Don't you think that you should read something a little more your speed?"

They put down the datapad, blinked. looked down, and steepled his fingers in front of him. As if he were giving the question serious thought and contemplation. He looked back up, and smiled.

"I already am, right?"

He said it so casually. As if reading a treatise on the nature of the universe was normal for a child his age. And he just sat there, with his strange little eyes. And his serene little mile, and all the while the librarian simply thought;

"what am i dealing with here?"

VVVVVV

Alright shorter than last time. I will admit, but i'm kinda strapped for time, so i hope this serves to keep you all satisfied until the next update. I love ya'll!

Midnight over and out.


	4. Shy girls, and a history lesson

_**Hey guys, whats up. Midnight here, coming at you with another chapter. I just want to take a moment to tell you guys how happy it makes me when i see my gmail inbox blown the hell up from all the follows. Seriously you guys are awesome! As i'm writing this A.N i'm up to fifty follows on the story. Which is pretty goddamned amazing, because fifty people. People i don't even know. Apparently decided as one person that my mediocre writing skills are of some note. So from the bottom of my (COLD DARK) heart I want to thank everyone who dropped me a review, or decided to follow or favorite the story.**_

_**So heres to fifty followers, and heres to fifty more!**_

_**VVVVVV**_

_**I do not own Naruto, or Mass effect. This fact sometimes makes me want to curl up into a little ball, and cry myself to sleep. But i will persevere! Someday very, very soon i will own them both! And then nothing will be able to halt my march toward total world domination! First anime and video games then the world!**_

_**(Please excuse the author while he has delusions of grandeur.)**_

_**VVVVVV**_

The librarian, whose name was Melanie, had gone from bemusement to curiosity. Once she had accepted the childs strange eyes and genius level intellect, he was easy company. She wished there were more children like him on the colony, and if she was being totally honest she was also quite taken with the boys father. A tall imposing, but soft spoken man who. When she finally got him to speak proved to be very pleasant conversation.

"So has he always been like this?"

She asked as they both watched the boy pore himself over books and datapads. The father took a moment to think before answering.

"He's always been curious. And from the day he could first speak, he had a question for every little thing."

Melanie smiled looking on as Matthew had his fill of the notes on Asari biology, and moved on to a book about….

Batarian military tactics?

_**VVVVVV**_

I thought my reasoning was pretty sound, if i wanted to prevent the Batarian attack i had to know my enemy. I intended to do something about the attack. In the two short years i had spent here on Mindoir. It had become my home, my life, my planet. And i would be damned before i saw anything happen to it. So i began to study them almost to the point of obsession. I learned just about everything there was to know about Batarians. (And i mean everything.) And i started on learning better chakra control. It started out with the basic stuff, but it didn't really feel basic. I fell down, a lot. I started by trying to walk up my bedroom wall, and i honestly couldn't tell you what was harder. Actually accomplishing what i had set out to do, or not getting caught by my father. So i oftentimes had to do all my training while he slept. I was thankful for the Rinnegan, it could now see chakra almost as flawlessly as the Byakugan. So i could simply watch my earlier attempts, rather than having to simply 'feel out' the chakra i required. Though is suppose i had glossed over one very important detail.

I could walk on walls and trees in my bare-feet, not in my shoes. Which added a good half inch of chakra that i need to spread to the soles of my feet, that being said. when i attempted to walk up a tree in my shoes i ended up taking a rather embarrassing pratfall. It took me awhile to get exactly what i was doing wrong, and slightly longer to compensate. But as soon as i got it completely down. (i could hang upside down! So damn cool!)

I decided i was ready for water walking. I was wrong. So, so wrong. Water is free-flowing constantly shifting and moving. Meaning that there had to be an almost constant change in the shape, amount and even texture, of the chakra used. It took a hell of a lot of adjustment, and falling into the bath tub. A lot. But eventually, with much wobbling and shaking of legs. I did it, i stood on water.

For 10 seconds.

After i spluttered out of the bath-tub i concluded that it needed some work.

_**VVVVVV**_

Howard price was a simple man. Thats what he liked to think, every weekday he would get up, wash up. Slip on his work clothes, take his four year old son to the colony's only daycare center. And then he left to work on the construction of the developing colony's new and growing infrastructure. His wife may have been gone. But Howard had learned long ago that time waited for no man. So he moved on keeping her in his heart and cherishing her memory. All the while doing his best to raise their son. Matthew was an odd child, with strange eyes. And a maturity far beyond his few short years. Quiet and introverted, Matthew was everything his mother wasn't.

Though his mothers side shined through most when he was passionate about something, he threw himself at it with an almost ferocious intensity. He often dragged Howard to the local library, to conduct what Howard privately called, research sprees. Exhausting all available material on a subject before he finally exhausted himself. Howard was sometimes annoyed by the late hours his son studied into. But it also often gave him the opportunity to speak with the resident librarian. A personable shapely raven-haired woman who he found to be quite fetching, her name was Melanie and she was the first woman he had met on Mindoir (other than Jessica.) That he actually liked. She was intelligent engaging and enjoyable to be around.

And he was also glad that Matthew seemed so enamored with studying. For soon the boy would have to brace himself, School was coming. Howard had never liked school, it was 13 tedious boring years of learning (mostly) worthless information. But it was a necessary evil. And if Matthews current intelligence was any indication, school wasn't going to be too big of a challenge.

He reflected as he and Matthew approached the colony's one school, a tall imposing structure more akin to a fortress or a prison than a place of learning. He could see other parents lining up outside, and was pleasantly surprised to see Melanie. With a green-eyed redheaded little girl following close behind. Clinging tightly on to Melanie's hand, Melanies smiled widely as Howard and Matthew approached. "Hey Howard! Are you getting Matthew signed up?"

Howard nodded as Matthew came out from behind his legs and gave a little wave. Melanie returned the wave, and gave Matthew a quick pat on the head.

"Hey Matty did you like that book i gave you about explosives?"

Matthew nodded vigorously, grinning widely.

"Yeah it was really cool! Especially the part about biotic explosions!"

Howard rubbed his head uncomfortably, giving a rather awkward smile.

"He asked me for a demonstration. And well, i may have destroyed a few trees"

Matthew just grinned widely, uncaring of the arboreal carnage.

"There were splinters everywhere! It was awesome!"

Howard turned his attention down to the little girl, who was looking up at Howard, he smiled.

"Hey there little lady. Who might you be?"

She gave him a small smile. And came out from behind Melanie legs.

"M'names Jane..."

Howard bent down, straining to hear. The girls voice had been little more than a whisper.

"Im sorry, could you say that again please?"

The girl flushed cherry red, and gave a little squeak. She scampered behind Melanie's legs, shaking like a sapling in high wind. Melanie chuckled and ruffled the little girls hair.

"Im sorry she's just a little shy is all, so she isn't really good at meeting new people."

Howard just smiled, Matthew had been the same for a small while. And had remained that way until he met Melanie, who had broken the shell of isolation and silence. And had against all expectation, revealed the outspoken curious boy that Howard had formerly only truly seen glimpses of. So why hadn't Melanie been able to work her magic on this little girl? Before he could bother to ask, a voice yelled over the loud-speaker.

"_Attention, parents and children! Please form an orderly line by the double doors! Each parent and child will be called by name to be interviewed. Pray that your answers are...satisfactory." _

The children and even a few of the adults shivered, the voice of the dreaded headmistress who made grown men shake in their boots like they were once again unruly toddlers.

Mrs Darcy.

She was called many things by many people. The mace, the axe, the warden. But her most popular, and perhaps most fitting nickname, was whiplash. To six year old children and grown adults alike, she was terrifying. The living personification of the three signs of a displeased woman, the folding of the arms, the pursing of the lips, and the narrowing of the eyes. Although she also had another name, rarely used though it may be.

The mother of Mindoir.

After the first contact war, humans began expanding into the attican traverse. Though it was only a small trickle compared to the veritable flood that preferred to stay in the comparative safety of citadel and alliance space. The Batarians had a strong grip on the region at that time. And pirates and slavers ran amok in system, with no one to check their advances on the sparsely populated colonies that dotted the traverse. Word of attacks came in almost daily, and those that by some miracle survived the attacks. Just accepted it as a part of living there. Though Batarian colonies in the region seemed to go unmolested. Meanwhile anyone else who tried to colonize, be they Elcor, Volus ,or Hanar. Where attacked, pillaged and burned without warning or mercy. The council chose to stay out of the affair. Citing that the Attican traverse was out of their jurisdiction, and therefore not their concern. Though in all actuality, it was simply because they did not want to risk offending the hegemony. And so the Attican traverse became known for being nearly as lawless as the Terminus systems.

And then the humans came.

The humans bit into the traverse, and they held on with everything they had. The Batarians had expected easy prey. They had expected the weakness and helpless submission so common of other races. What they got was something else entirely, in the beginning attacks were constant. Even today the number of deaths was only estimation, countless colonies were attacked. Most left, some stayed, Mrs darcy was one of those brave enough to stay. Her husband had apparently died in an attack, it enraged her, made her angry and bitter. She had held that bitterness inside and turned it into her strength. When the batarians finally made their way to Mindoir expecting an easy raid on the then tiny colony. What they got was the all the pent up rage and aggression of a young woman bereft of her husband. As soon as the colony picked up the Batarians on sensors Mrs Darcy had apparently stormed into the village center, and through a combination of fear and sheer force of will, managed to organize the willing men and women of the colony into a cohesive fighting force.

When the batarians finally came, the colonists fought with anything they could get their hands on. Whatever few firearms they might've had. With knives, with farming equipment. And even with their bare hands. They held out for five days against what should have been insurmountable odds. Until help from the alliance finally arrived, it was a hard won battle. But it made Mrs Darcy a living legend. Her story inspired others who lived in fear, and soon. Pirates and slavers were of the apparent opinion that the attican traverse was more trouble than it was worth.

The Batarians gave her a name of their own. '_ta skyeiveri' (roughly translated to mean "the she demon") _And soon more people began to travel to the Attican traverse as word of Darcy's bravery reached citadel space. No one expected her to then become an educator, but that had apparently always been her dream. And a fine teacher she was, she was known all over the colony for the fierce tongue lashings she would administer on unruly children. But she was never cruel, only disapproving. She was eventually asked to take a seat on the village council. Responsible for the general welfare of the colony. And had taken the seat of headmistress of the school. (_after they had finished building it of course._)

_**VVVVVV**_

Mrs darcy sat at her desk. Thin fingers steepled in front of her as Howard price and his son, filed in. The boy looked quite a bit like his father, the same general shape of the face and eyes. And the same aristocratic nose, but he had inherited the same long ebony locks of his mothers family. And his eyes….

Now _that _was interesting, they were all one colour. A light almost metallic purple with concentric black circles surrounding a freakishly small pupil. Some sort of mutation? A consequence of a being a spacer? It hardly mattered at the moment. But she could always ask the boy herself later.

Howard sat down and helped his son into the chair that sat beside.

She cleared her throat and began to speak, her voice affected by smoke and by age.

"Howard, a pleasure as always. And i see you have young matthew with you, i hope this interview will be a short one."

Howard shifted uncomfortably in his chair., as memories of narrowed eyes and disapproving reprimands unburied themselves and played in an anthology of shame behind his eyes. "Er-um yes so do i. I-well, er this is Matthew."

Her eyes again flicked down to the boy, who could have sworn he felt a chill run down his spine as the old woman surveyed him like a bird of prey. She turned in her chair and addressed him directly. "Do you want to learn something here boy?"

Matthew simply sat and gave her his best serene smile. He was going to have a little fun with her."Oh most certainly! That is of course if you have anything to teach me."

She frowned, a cheeky one eh?

"You think you're smart?"

"No ma'am."

"Why ever not? Do you want to be stupid?"

Matthew smiled, it was an impressive bit of rapier wit. But he could riposte something like that, if she wanted a dance she would get one.

"Of course not! And anyway you didn't let me finish. I was going to say that i don't _think_ i'm smart, i _know_ i am."

Mrs Darcy was more than a little impressed. This boy seemed far more intelligent than she had first given him credit for. But how long could he keep up?

"When did humanity officially become a space-faring race?"

She gave a small inward smirk, there was no way in hell that he knew something like tha-

"April 12th 1961, When Yuri Gagarin rode the Vostok 1 probe into Earth's orbit."

Darcy couldn't believe what she was hearing. What child at four years of age knew something that archaic? Just what in the hell was she dealing with here? She continued with the questions seeing if she could find something that the boy didn't know. And yet for every question posed the boy seemed to have an answer. How could a mere child be this infuriatingly intelligent? After ten or so minutes of non-stop questions, she finally gave up.

"I do believe we are done. He is more than qualified to come to this school"

Howard nodded, helped the child out of his chair. And hurried out, leaving a curious and brooding Darcy behind. Her thousand yard glare fixed smartly on the boys retreating back.

_**VVVVVV**_

I lay on my bed as Mindoirs red crescent moon shined down from above, the events of the day playing over and over in his mind. That woman had been sharp, oh yes indeed. Like some sort of unholy fusion between Albus Dumbledore and Granny Weatherwax. I would have to be especially careful around her.

She could probably draw blood with a tongue that sharp.

_**VVVVVV**_

_**If anyone is disappointed with the length then i apologize profusely. But considering that i'm already way past my deadline. Im glad to get this much back to you guys. So anyways i'm really, really sorry about the pathetic length. (of the chapter.)**_

_**With much love and many hugs.**_

_**Midnight.**_


	5. The first day of cool

_**Hey guys whats up, Midnight here. Im glad to say that we are currently at 71 followers. Which isn't bad at all. Also i have a small announcement to make. As of writing this, in two weeks time, me and my family will be at Disney in florida. So updates may become slow if not nonexistent. So apologies in advance, Also a shoutout to these fine folks:**_

_**Kinunatzs**_

_**gasacan90**_

_**and**_

_**Shadow wolf 501**_

_**For sticking around since the beginning. If i knew you all personally i would give you each a hug and a bowl of sausage cream pasta. (My favorite dish.)**_

_**And an extra special thank you to a mr **_

_**Doom marine 54 for making me laugh, and also for being the biggest cunt on planet earth. **_

_**Never change buddy. **_

_**VVVVVV**_

_**I do not own Naruto or mass effect, which sucks quite a lot. Because if i did, I would be LOADED. Loaded as in having an ass-ton of cash, loaded as in my grandchildren most likely wouldn't have to work for their living. So rich i would consider a hundred dollars or less to be pocket change. **_

_**Yeah, that kind of rich.**_

_**VVVVV**_

Me and my father made our way down the unpaved path that led to the school, not speaking as we walked along. Already i could see other children and their parents cueing up to go inside, final words were being exchanged between parents and children. As mothers gave quick pecks on the cheek, and fathers just went for a quick hug. My dad led me through the gate and gave my a hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You can wait a bit longer if you want to."

He said, i noted a small cadence of worry in his voice, i turned to face him and a gave a quick smile. I had expected for him to say something like this. I gave him a small hug, taking in his warmth and presence and the reassurance that it brought. I broke away, and turned. Walking toward the schools large double doors.

"Good luck Matthew."

He called after me, i turned my head and grinned. Laughing as i yelled my response back to him

"Thanks dad! But i don't need luck!"

_**VVVVVV**_

I was ushered into a small hall where there were a line of desks arrayed in a row, ladies with serious expressions and pursed lips sat behind them busily tapping away at holo-screens. While a long line of young children was passed beneath their eyes. We were each given a quick interview, some questions were asked, and our names were registered in the schools system. After that the teachers directed us to the auditorium, a large two tiered structure. The older children sat above jeering at the new arrivals below. I took my seat in a relatively isolated spot. And took one of my many books out of my bag, the others fresh arrivals filed in, jostling and pushing as they took their seats. Eventually i watched as the teachers called for quiet, and a hush fell over the crowd of youngsters as _she_ took the stage. Mrs darcy waited as the last noise died down, before she finally spoke. Her voice carrying across the entire auditorium without the assistance of a microphone.

"I will say this only once, this school is only for those who wish to learn, if you do not take your learning seriously than you will not be allowed to stay here. For those of you who are just starting. I recommend you remember those words."

Her gaze flicked to the older children who sat above. And her next words were directly to them.

"You older children should remember that you are role models for the younger children, and i expect you to conduct yourself accordingly. Am i understood?"

There was a chorus of "_Yes Mrs Darcy._" from the older children.

"Good. And as for you lot-"

She turned towards us young'uns, and fixed as with a gaze the could stop a krogan in its tracks. And suddenly the entire bottom row was as silent as the grave. Not a single person dared speak, for fear of what retribution might befall them. Her next words were not simply spoken they were intoned.

"You are not just here to learn, the reputation of this school and by extension this colony rides on your shoulders. And that means that i expect nothing but your absolute best. This generation will be the one that best represents our colony as a whole. Am i understood?"

The auditorium as a whole voiced its understanding. And then we were dismissed

_**VVVVVV**_

We were filed into our respective classrooms, there was a small amount of hustle and bustle as we were herded in. Once the others had shut up enough, the teacher stepped forward. She was a short middle aged woman with graying red hair.

"Alright kids."

Her voice was sickeningly sweet, i swear it could make me diabetic.

"Were just going to introduce ourselves, m'kay? So when i point at you, just say who you are, what you like, and what you want to be when you grow up. M'kay?"

I honestly thought that the only time i would ever hear the word _m'kay _was on South park. Apparently though there was somebody who actually used it in real life. And as she went around the room, calling each of us in turn. I did my level best not to bust out laughing, if the apparent dreams of my classmates didn't first. One kid wanted to be a cowboy, another wanted to be kermit the frog. I kept reminding myself that these were just five year olds, but seriously what the hell? Kids at this age are sometimes so stupid its funny. She finally called on me, and i was quick in my response. I just wanted to get it out of the way quickly.

"My name is Matthew Price, and i'm four and a half years old, i like reading things that interest me, and spending time with my dad. I dont know what i want to be when i grow up."

A few more kids spoke, and then finally we got to the final one. I felt a shock of recognition it was the little girl i had seen with Melanie. She stood up to speak unlike everybody else, and she spoke in a loud clear voice that drowned everyone else out.

"My name is Jane Shepard! And i'm five years old, i like being with my big sister melanie! when i grow up i wanna go on an adventure!"

She sat back down leaving me in a fair bit of confusion. When i had first met her, i had been surprised by how shy and introverted she was. And now it seemed her personality had done a complete one-eighty. She seemed outgoing and extroverted, and completely at ease among so many new unfamiliar people. was this even the same person?

Our teacher Mrs wasik, was a peppy enthusiastic woman. Who seemed to love what she did. within the first week we started learning the basic stuff. The alphabet and counting up to ten and all that. It provided little to no interest to me. And it wasn't as if it posed any great challenge. So i simply breezed my way through it and went back to whatever i was doing before. Wasik was a bit surprised by my seemingly instant understanding of the subject matter. Though once she found out exactly who my father was she become a bit more understanding. I had apparently garnered a reputation among the adults for being "_Howard Price's genius child_" i had learned this and quite a lot more, by listening to the teachers idle recess gossip. It was amazing what they said when they thought no one could hear them. Overall the teachers seemed to like me, i was quieter than everyone else. And rarely did i take up the teachers time. My fellow students however…

I wasn't much liked, my eyes apparently creeped the other children out. Not that i really cared all that much, i couldn't make them like me. And i wasn't about to waste time trying. There were a few silver linings though. Not everyone avoided me, i became acquainted with a curly haired blond child. His name was Edward, and besides being a veritable ray of sunshine among the furtive and suspicious glares i received. He was also an absolute goldmine of valuable in the now information. He was higher up on the quickly forming social ladder than i was. And so was more privy to who followed around who. It was organized in a very tribal sort of setup. Different groups of kids clustered around and followed children with strong charismatic personalities, and they became the de-facto leaders of their newly formed cliques. Apparently i was most disliked by a group of children that i quickly identified as the popular section. They were led (_dragged is probably a more suitable term_) by Anthony parker, he was tall for his age. And he attracted people to him by dint of apparently belonging to one of the richest families in the colony. And from the first moment i spoke to him i _loathed _the little shit. He was in the same boat as me, smarter than everyone else. And he used that to manipulate others. And damn was he good at it, he was cruel to those that he could get away with picking on. And he and his little group of cronies took great pleasure in it. I could see men like Adolf Hitler and Josef Stalin being like this little bastard when they were children.

Though i suppose i have one thing to thank him for, if not for him i would never have met my best friend.

_**VVVVVV**_

They timed their little ambush on me rather well, they made especially sure that the teachers on duty during recess didn't see anything. It began as these things often do, with an instigation. Anthony and three of his cronies approached me, i hoped they were going to walk past me. But i had no such luck, they stopped in front of me.

"Hey freak."

Anthony said, his face seemed to be permanently fixed in an insufferable little smirk. I got up to move but one of his gang pushed me back down. Ah so thats how it was going to be…

"You know what i heard freak?"

I leaned against the tree i had been pushed into. As if i was totally unbothered by his presence.

"What did you hear Anthony?"

"I heard that nobody likes your daddy, i heard that he lives so far from everybody because he's a freak, Just like you."

I was a bit amazed by the thoughtless cruelty of what he had just said. How on earth did a five year become like this? But anyway i didn't really care, i had honestly tried to be nice to the little ass. And apparently he still chose to be a mean little shit, i also had some particularly cruel things to say about him. The only difference was that it was all true, the teachers really needed to learn when to shut up. My response was filled with as much contempt and loathing as i could muster.

"At least _my_ dad pays attention to me, i heard that your dad doesn't even want to be around you."

Okay so that wasn't technically true, the way i had heard was that his father was always so busy that he couldn't pay much attention to Anthony. But it hardly mattered anyway, i could tell i had struck a nerve. He gave a scream of outrage before taking a swing at me, now don't get me wrong. With the rinnegan, following his movements was pathetically easy. My eyes had evolved to the point that if i focused enough i could count the individual pores in a persons skin, and see things at a near microscopic level. Not to mention the insane reflexes it granted me. But just because my eyes could keep up didnt mean my body could, which meant that i got to see myself get punched in the face, in extra detailed slow motion. I barely avoided his next blow, and soon his cronies decided to join in. I dodged at times, but more often than not i was being knocked around like a ragdoll. One of them grabbed me from behind, grabbing me in a headlock. Anthony didn't seem to waste any time with his advantage and soon he was pounding me in the stomach with ferocious vigor. I was being beaten to within an inch of my regretfully short life, perhaps if i was lucky fate would favor me and the next blow might knock me unconscious. And as i slumped down becoming numb to the intense pain i thought i heard what sounded like a high pitched battle cry. And then suddenly Anthony's legs were swept out from under him. I saw a fierce rageful expression and a shock of dark red hair, and i looked up into the face of my saviour, it was shepard. The kid who had been holding dropped me unceremoniously. And i crumpled to the ground, moaning like i was dying.

Anthony stood up, a little dazed as he and his two goons surrounded her. she simply stood there glaring at them, Her fists clenched at her sides. I never thought a five year old girl could look so terrifying

"What do you think you're doing?!"

She yelled angrily.

"He never did anything to any of you!"

Anthony glared at her while wiping some dirt from the side of his face, evidently he didn't enjoy having his fun spoiled. Especially by a little girl who stood a good five inches shorter than him.

"Were just giving the freak what he deserves, and if you don't go away your next!"

Jane just went right on glaring and said nothing. Casually blowing a small strand of hair out her face.

"GET HER!"

Anthony screamed. And then it was on.

_**VVVVVV**_

I would call it a fight, but to call it a fight would suggest that both sides had an equal chance of winning. This was not in fact the case, she absolutely dominated them. She fought like a hurricane. Using everything she had, from fists and feet to nails and even teeth. She could probably have been deified, if war goddesses could be three feet tall and wearing overalls, But i digress. Anthony and his goons certainly tried, but they might as well have tried and fought a tornado. After they had gotten their collective asses handed to them enough. Anthony finally yelled;

"This twerp is crazy! RUN!"

They picked themselves up and ran in the opposite direction. trying to put as much distance between her and them as could possibly be achieved. Still fuming she turned to the apparent audience our little tussle had accumulated. She took a step forward, and everybody in the crowd took an unconscious step backwards.

"Anybody who has a problem him-!"

She turned and pointed at me.

"Has a problem with me! GOT IT!?"

Everybody nodded dumbly, and began to disperse as as she walked back over to me. And helped me up, i stood up shakily and dusted myself off.

"Are you okay?"

She asked, giving me a quick once-over. I croaked out an affirmative, i held my stomach and grimaced. I lifted my stomach, and took a quick look. What i saw was something that could best be described as one big bruise, interrupted by occasional areas of skin.

"You should probably get that looked at."

I nodded in agreement, and took a quick look at the school building.

"Where is the nurses office anyway?"

I asked began walking back toward the school dragging me behind her. She stopped partway back to the school building, and turned to me smiling.

"My names Jane. And from now on we're going to be best friends!"

It wasn't so much asked, as simply declared, as if she was simply stating a fact. I simply nodded quickly and hoped and prayed to whomsoever might hear me that such an ass beating never befell me.

_**VVVVVV**_

_**So anywhoo….**_

_**i've had an eventful week, but i'm glad to get this out to you guys. Anyways review my shit, because reviews are awesome and they stroke my massive ego. A huge thanks to all of you who read and keep up with my story, and put up with the ridiculous wait between chapters. So thats just about it for me right now. With much love and many, many hugs.**_

_**Midnight**_

_**(P.s I've also recently gotten a kickass FMA bag, with Al's helmet on it and everything. I seriously love this bag.)**_


	6. Old people are awesome

_**Hello to all of you who read my sub par fan-fiction. I just wanted to responds to a concern brought up in the review section as related to the fight between Matthew and the bullies. And the fact that a few of you took issue with the fact that Matthew was on the receiving end of a rather brutal ass beating. And i just want to address a few things.**_

_**VVVVVV **_

_** has insane reflexes thanks to the Rinnegan, so how was he not able to dodge their attacks?**_

_**Yes Matthew has reflexes and vision that are well beyond the human norm. But just because his eyes are fast enough to follow what's going on. Doesn't mean his body is fast enough to respond to those signals. **_

_**VVVVVV**_

_**2. Matthew has the Rinnegan! How could he lose?!**_

_**Whats this?! A five year old child with no prior combat experience, and literally no formal martial arts training of any kind lost a fight?! How could this be?!**_

_**But seriously, a powerful dojutsu does not a fighting prodigy make.**_

_**VVVVVV**_

_** got bailed out by 5 year old Shepard. **_

_**That was pretty much how i wanted to start their friendship ever since i started writing this. And honestly does Shepard need a reason to kick ass? At any age?**_

_**VVVVVV **_

_**But anyway i digress, how the fight turned out makes sense to me. And anyway its my story, if you don't like it you don't have to read it. **_

_**Alright got that out of my system...**_

_**On to the chapter!**_

_**VVVVVV**_

_**I do not own Naruto or Mass effect, i do however. Own a laptop computer and the thoughts in my head. Which i sometimes transcribe onto the internet for the amusement and occasional enjoyment of others. **_

_**(For no payment whatsoever i might add.)**_

_**VVVVVV**_

After the fight, Shepard more or less dragged me to the nurses office. Sat me in a chair, and told me to wait while she got the nurse. Not quite sure what she would do to me if i dared disobey. I simply sat patiently, waiting. And reflecting on the events that had landed me here.

I had been absolutely dominated, i was even going to try and deny it. Anthony and his little gang had very casually stomped me into the dirt. Making me their personal punching bag until Jane had come to bail my sorry ass out, and knock a few heads while she was at it. And whats worse is that i hadn't even bothered to use any of my former self training in chakra control. I had simply frozen up and very clumsily tried to avoid their myriad of blows, i panicked and i paid for it. I could spend no more time ruminating on my spectacular failure however, for i heard the swish of an automatic door. As Shepard led a very familiar looking nurse through the door.

Salt and pepper hair. Brown skin darkened by many days under an unforgiving sun. Arms like a longshoreman's. And the warm face and matronly demeanor by which i so easily identified her.

It was Auntie Gloria.

She looked me up and down,

assessing me. Before her gaze finally settled on my eyes, and a smile of recognition settled over her face.

"I only ever met one person with eyes like that. But just to be sure i ain't just going going nutty in my old age... What's your name pequenõ?"

I did of course know exactly who she was, but i couldn't afford to show any signs of familiarity. So i simply tilted my head to the side, gave my best confused/hesitant look. And eloquently said;

"Um…. Matthew."

Gloria looked up for a brief moment, sifting through her memories to find the one she wanted. Before she smiled knowingly, and kneeled down to meet me at eye level. Putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't know me, but i know you. I took care of you when you were just a little'un."

I simply nodded, secretly happy to see her again after all these years. She led me into her small office and sat me up on top of a table, having me lift up my shirt to survey the worst of the damage. She gave a "tsk" as she gave me a once over, checking the places with the worst damage, humming as she stood. Gloria walked quickly over to what looked like a storage locker, she punched in a small 5-digit code (5,1,8,0,7 The Rinnegan was excellent for memorization) and pulled out a canister of….

What the hell was that?

Whatever it was, she gave it a shake. Before popping a small cap off the top like an aerosol can. She approached me with it and began liberally applying it to my stomach, it was runny and viscous but hardened into a more gelatinous consistency as it made contact with my skin. It soothed and numbed as it went. Giving relief to the especially aching areas, hell i could almost feel the bruises healing. She finished her application of the mystery substance. And then waited about thirty or so seconds before peeling the gelatinous layer off like a second skin. And what i saw surprised me, there wasn't a single bruise that i could see. It seemed almost as if i had never been hurt at all.

"There."

Gloria said, a jovial smile on her face.

"All better, right?"

I smiled and nodded, before sliding of the table and landing lightly on feet. I experimentally patted my stomach, no aches or pains at all.

"What was that?"

Gloria just shrugged as she tossed the canister of wonder substance into the trash. Washing her hands quickly before turning back to me.

"Oh that stuff? That was just medi-gel."

So thats what it was, i feigned ignorance as i said;

"Medi-wha?"

Gloria chuckled.

"You just put it on any owie you can think of, and it goes away lickety-split. Pretty neat huh?"

I gave a simple "Mm hm" as i walked towards the door. Saying behind me as i walked;

"Thanks miss nurse lady!"

"No problem mi hijo, and my name is gloria!"

"Ok thanks miss gloria!"

VVVVVV

I dreamt of death that night, however fervently i might have wished not too. The last time i had seen him was five and a half years ago. When my Rinnegan had been revealed to me, and ever since then. I had hoped that meeting would mark our last. Though it seemed i was to be disappointed. As i fell asleep to find myself in the same large white expanse as before.

I found him reclining sedately in a lawn chair. As if he was catching the nonexistent rays of an absent sun. He looked up, as if he had not expected me to be there.

"AH MR PRICE, WHAT A PLEASANT SURPRISE. I AM AFRAID I CAN OFFER YOU NO REFRESHMENT AT THE MOMENT."

He gestured languidly at a vacated chair that sat besides his own, that i had for some reason not noticed was there before.

"PLEASE SIT."

I briefly thought that perhaps it simply hadn't been there for me to notice in the first place. But decided against thinking about it too much more and simply sat down. Stretching myself out on the chair, as i found a comfortable groove. I turned to death, speaking hesitantly.

"Is there any particular reason i'm here?"

"WHAT EVER DO YOU MEAN?"

"I mean why did you bring me here?"

"I DID NOT."

I looked at death a tad perplexed, as i sat up slightly.

"If you didn't summon me then who exactly did?"

Death gave a small shrug, evidently he was no more informed right now than i was.

"I HAVEN'T THE FAINTEST IDEA."

Suddenly a voice spoke behind us, speaking in deep low intonations that seemed to reverberate through my body.

"I did."

I turned quickly around, startled by the unexpected noise. And beheld an elderly man, his hair bleached silver by age. His face hung with a long beard and showed all the signs and fine lines that signaled a great age. He was dressed in ragged traveling clothes, along with a tattered wool traveling cloak. A large wide brimmed hat hid his eyes momentarily from view. Before he looked up, and i gazed transfixed into a pair of metallic purple Rinnegan eyes. I stood bolt upright, my attention fully caught as i came to stand before him. I stuttered as i addressed him.

"Wh-who are you? Why did you summon me?"

The old man man lifted his hat off his head, and fixed me with the full force of his Rinnegan enhanced stare. Now i'm not actually five years old, but standing there in front of him under that penetrating (**1*) **stare, i sure as hell felt like it.

"I have gone by many names."

He said.

"Though if there is any name you would recognize me by, it would be Merlin."

I simply stood there for a moment, considering what he had just said. Just what in the fuckmothering hell was going on? Merlin was supposed to be the stuff of legends and fairytales!

Right?

"_The_ Merlin? Camelot, lady in the lake, sword in the stone. All that?"

He nodded silently.

"Some of the facts have been lost to time, and some parts simply are not true. But for the most part yes. I am the Merlin of those tales."

My jaw dropped, though considering everything else that had happened in both my lives. I didnt even know why i was surprised any more. I pointed idly at his eyes.

"The stories i heard never said anything about those eyes."

He raised one eyebrow. leaning slightly against his staff.

"Which stories were _you _listening too?"

"Hey im a bit behind the curve here, i don't know what to believe anymore. I mean in one story they said your father was a demon."

He actually laughed at that, an uproarious booming laugh that should not have come from the breast of one so beset by age. Though i was beginning to suspect there was more to him then what i could see on the surface.

"No i was of simple peasant stock, but that is neither here nor there. And it is not why i am here."

"Than why exactly are you?

Merlin chuckled, he placed his staff down besides him, sat down with his legs crossed. And gestured for me to do the same. I complied, lowering myself to the floor and making myself comfortable.

"I have watched you for quite some time, ive borne witness to many events in your short life. Including that pitiful performance you put on a few hours ago."

I gave the wrinkled old sage a perplexed look.

"And this would be referring to-?"

He cleared his throat.

"You were beaten to within an inch of your life by a trio of untrained striplings. And to think that you are an inheritor of the blessed eyes..."

"No one ever taught me how to fight! And i haven't even unlocked any of the Rinnegan's powers yet! Don't you think you're being a bit harsh?"

Merlin scoffed.

"Hardly, and anyway that is exactly why i am

Here. I have been content to watch things from afar without directly interfering. But now it seems i must take personal charge of your development."

I cocked my head to one side.

"Come again?"

"I will be training you for the foreseeable future, as you are now you can stumble across ponds. By the time i am through with you, you will stride across oceans."

_**VVVVVV**_

It was in a word, brutal. Absolutely totally brutal. He built me up, knocked me down and generally made me his bitch. Our training sessions took place as i slept, we started with chakra control exercises. Which involved me attempting to stand on the surface of a lake for as long as possible. While Merlin used his deva path abilities to levitate and throw rocks at me. After that came hand to hand training, Merlin had spent a good bit of his life developing a fighting style tailor-made to the Rinnegans abilities, it was a style that relied largely on reaction and efficiency of movement. Using the Rinnegans ability to memorize and analyze and in a split second, to exploit weaknesses and react quickly to unexpected situations. I think in htbe first few days of training i got a pretty good handle on it. I still got layed out on my ass most og the time. But at least i was learning, and i would be more prepared the next time anthony tried something. Next was illusionary training, which involved him casting various illusions on me, (and sometimes not)

to see how well i could respond to them. Considering that auditory illusion was one of the Rinnegans only real weaknesses. After that came elemental manipulation, it was difficult for me because i had only ever manipulated pure chakra. And i didn't have the luxury of shaping chakra with hand seals. Since merlin had never used them, and therefore couldn't teach me any. It gave me a special appreciation for just how difficult pure elemental manipulation really was. In Naruto canon all a ninja had to do was flash a series of glorified gang signs. And he/she could level a small town. Meanwhile i had to go through the agonizing process of guiding and shaping the chakra without the use of hand seals. It was slow going and ridiculously complicated, but after a good five weeks of blood sweat and tears i finally managed to use lightning, it was only a small amount that could probably only stun a mouse. But after several weeks of frustration it was gratifying as hell to finally get even this small result.

As a wielder of the Rinnegan. I had a simultaneous affinity for all five of the basic elements, but i took to lightning the most. It was quick, powerful and spontaneous. It made me feel alive and full of manic energy every time i used it. It was an element best suited to an adrenaline junkie. After a few more weeks, i could summon and use a reasonably dangerous amount of lightning. And i made an intriguing discovery. I had learned early on that lightning didn't like to be controlled, guided perhaps. But never controlled. It naturally sought out conduits through which it could travel, and that included living people. I had been getting my ass handed to me by Merlin, which was normal. Merlin had taken a lunge at an opening in my guard, and i had. On reflex more than anything else, enveloped myself in a cloak of lightning chakra. I had learned that cloaking specific limbs in the stuff sped them up considerably. So why couldn't that apply to my entire body? However, instead of jumping away from him like i had planned. I rammed right into him, my lightning chakra was carrying me toward the nearest living conduit. Which just so happened to be him, he tried to speed away. But no matter where he went i always followed. He could no longer dodge circles around me like he used to. I still ended up losing mind you. And once i dissipated the lightning cloak i learned the techniques main weakness, i was literally steaming. And i felt exhausted, i had used most of my chakra. And exposing my body to that much electricity was pretty much the equivalent of sticking my hand in a transformer, whilst pissing on an electric fence and stepping on a third rail. I was lucky it was all a dream, or according to Merlin. I would have died. So in the real world it could be used sparingly, and only if i really needed it. Until i could find a way to use it without it killing me, thats all it could be.

Soon after that Merlin began teaching me how to use my Rinnegan in earnest. According to him the only path that a wielder of the Rinnegan could use without training was the deva path. And once i got a feel for it i found he was right, i could do it with no real difficulty. I gave it about as much effort and thought as breathing. The only real limit to my deva path was my imagination. I could increase or decrease the gravity in my immediate vicinity, sending objects floating upward, or i could crush people under intense gravity fields. The asari could keep their biotics, _this _was real gravity manipulation. I even discovered a way to make myself faster with gravity manipulation, i could lighten the gravity around myself to make myself lighter. That in conjunction with my lightning cloak was so fast that merlin professed to being unable to follow my movements. I was making leaps and bounds, but as Merlin was fond of telling me.

I had a long, long way to go.

_**VVVVVV**_

Jane didn't quite know what to make of Matthew, he was different. Where the other kids yelled and screamed, he was silent. And he mostly kept to himself, but the one thing that separated him from all the others. Was his eyes, the were so weird! Jane could spend all day staring at them. Wondering what had happened to him for his eyes to be like that, she had asked him. And he had told her that he had been born with them, which had raised a whole new slew of questions from Jane. From the first moment she had seen him she had been intrigued by him. But had kept her distance, mostly out of nervousness. And _definitely _not because she was scared to talk to him.

As if anything could scare _her!_

But she had finally found an excuse to get near him, a bunch of meanies had been beating him up. And she, being the _awesome _friend that she was. Beat _them_ up, and declared herself to be his best friend. She had been happy when he didn't say no, and she had been especially happy when he said he considered her a friend. He was nice to be around, because he didn't talk much. And when e did say something it was meaningful and interesting.

And if she was totally honest with herself, she liked his eyes because she thought they were pretty.

Though she would never tell _that _to anyone.

_**VVVVVV**_

_**So anyway, i just want to give a heads up that the next chapter will be a five year time-skip. On account of me wanting to move the story forward a bit. And for those of you who didn't catch it, Merlin is basically our worlds version of the rikudo sennin. I originally wanted it to be the actual sage from Naruto canon, but i couldn't find a way to fit him into the story in a way that made sense. So after some thought, and a brainwave, i settled on Merlin. It seems like a good idea. but ill wait to see how you guys receive it. In other news i'm finally going to give some attention to my other story. So check that out if you want to, though the first chapter sucks. So its better to just pretend its not there. Anyways reviews are awesome, and you should totally write one. **_

_**log preserve you**_

_**Midnight**_


End file.
